


A very long day . . .

by jadegreendragon



Series: Domesticity [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 06:45:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadegreendragon/pseuds/jadegreendragon
Summary: Part 1 of the Domesticity series.Getting home after a very long day.





	A very long day . . .

**Author's Note:**

> Hi All,
> 
> This is part one of a new series, Domestic Malec. It will mostly be cavity-inducing fluff with bits of smutty goodness thrown in. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it and if you have any ideas for a topic to cover please feel free to leave a comment and I'll see what I can do.
> 
> Cheers!

Alec opened the door to the loft feeling exhausted.

“Magnus?” he called out slipping off his boots and hanging up his bow and quiver by the door.

“Magnus” Alec repeated as he walked further into the loft.

Alec checked his phone, it was 5.30 pm, opening his messages he re-read the messages he’d shared with Magnus earlier. His last client was at 5 pm. Alec sighed, Magnus wouldn’t be home for at least another hour or two. So much for cuddle time.

Alec made his way into their bedroom. He was so tired. He’d been up since 4 am after getting called into The Institute. A team had come across a group of rogue vamps, and two Shadowhunters had been severely injured.

Alec rolled his head from side to side. His neck and shoulders were tight. What he wouldn’t give for one of Magnus’ massages right now. Magnus had magic fingers, and he always knew exactly how to smooth his aching muscles. And of course, Alec enjoyed how most massages ended up with both of them naked and sweaty and wrapped around each other contently.

Alec decided he’d have to settle for a shower. He felt sweaty, it was a stinking hot day, he’d take a quick shower and maybe grab a nap before Magnus got home.

The shower felt wonderful, the cool water on his heated skin felt like heaven. Alec loved the Magnus’ shower, it was spacious, and the water pressure was incredible, but the thing he loved the most about it was that he usually got to shower with the man himself. Just thinking about Magnus naked and wet against him made all the blood in his body rush to his cock.

Alec let a hand slide over himself, he thought about taking it further but decided against it, to be honest, nothing compared to Magnus touching him, he could wait. He stood under the spray for a little bit longer and got out reluctantly. Alec dried off and walked back into the bedroom naked. He had every intention of putting on PJ bottoms, but the bed looked too inviting, so instead, he crawled into it and promptly fell asleep.

It was almost 7 pm when Magnus portaled himself into the loft. He felt so annoyed, his last client had been particularly demanding and had kept him longer than he expected.

Looking towards the entryway Magnus smiled, Alec’s boots and weapons were in their place by the door. The loft was very quiet, and Magnus expected to find Alec curled up in his favourite armchair reading, but it was empty.

Walking into their bedroom, Magnus was met with the most beautiful sight, his boyfriend naked, sleeping on their bed, hugging a pillow tightly to himself. Magnus felt his heart soar, how he loved this man and that love only continued to grow each and every day.

Magnus slipped into the bathroom and noticed the wet towels in the hamper. A shower was exactly what he needed. He stripped off quickly and stood under the warm spray, letting the days grime, wash away. He towelled off and made his way back into the bedroom.

Alec hadn’t moved from the spot he’d first found him, he was snoring adorably.

Magnus didn’t bother with PJ’s, he crawled into the bed and cuddled up behind Alec. As if sensing he was near, Alec let go of the pillow he had hugging and turned pulling Magnus close. Magnus couldn’t help but giggle.

Alec was having the best dream, Magnus was cuddled close to him naked in bed. It wasn’t until Magnus let out a content sigh that Alec realised he wasn’t dreaming, Magnus was really here, naked beside him.

Alec let his eyes drift open and smiled as he saw Magnus looking at him, his glamour gone. Alec loved those eyes, Magnus’ beautiful cat's eyes that he hid from everyone but him.

“You’re home,” Alec said his voice croaky.

“That I am Alexander.”

“I missed you.”

“I missed you more.” Magnus smiled.

Alec shifted in closer, his eyes dropping from Magnus’ to his lips. Magnus smiled as Alec moved in to kiss him, Magnus kissed him back passionately.

“Long day?” Alec asked his hands roaming over Magnus’ back and side.

“Very, for you too no doubt Alexander, you left this morning at an ungodly hour. It made me feel a little guilty for keeping you up last night but only a little because I had way too much fun to regret it.” Magnus laughed, and Alec couldn’t help but join him.

Most nights left them both exhausted but never stopped them from finding or making the time to be together. A few tired mornings were worth it.

Alec looked at his boyfriend, they’d both been working very long hours lately, Magnus seemed as weary as Alec felt. An idea popped into Alec’s head, and he mentally ran through his schedule. “What are the chances of you taking next weekend off?” Alec asked.

Magnus looked at his boyfriend in surprise. It was always Magnus that suggested they get away, and it usually took at least a few days of nagging to get Alec to agree.

“I’m sure I could clear my schedule,” Magnus smiled at him. “What did you have in mind?”

“I was thinking somewhere remote, no phones, no internet, no interruptions, just you, me and as little clothing as possible for a few days.”

“Sounds wonderful Alexander, and I know the perfect place.”

“It’s not too hot there, is it? I hate the heat.”

“It’s tropical, but it's not like New York. The city traps in all the heat, the island I’m thinking of would be lovely this time of year.”

“Great, let's do it,” Alec said happily. 

Magnus made a mental note to look into hiring a villa on the beach for them.

“Are you hungry?” Alec asked. “I could make us some dinner.”

“Not for food.” Magnus teased moving in closer to Alec.

“Oh really?” Alec laughed.

“Starving.” Magnus smirked.

Magnus didn’t get much of a chance to say anything else, his boyfriend was on him in a flash, pushing him back into the soft mattress, kissing him as if his life depended on it.

Magnus moaned into Alec’s mouth.

“I love you,” Alec murmured against Magnus' lips.

“I love you too,” Magnus said a little breathless.


End file.
